Too Late
by DarknessXRises
Summary: Sakura was dating Sasuke but he cheats on her with her best friend Ino. They go onto a bus trip with her english class. The bus gets into a crash and Sakura's life is on the line who will save her Sasuke or the loner Gaara. Warning: Character death Review


"Too Late"

Summary: Seventeen year old Sakura Haruno thought she had it all. Until her boyfriend eighteen year old Sasuke Uchia cheats on her with her "best friend" Ino Yamanaka. Sakura is heartbroken and stuck with the painful memories of them together. Her school is having a trip to a rare village called Kohona , Sakura and her class go. Sakura plans on avoiding Sasuke and Ino and try to have fun. All of that goes off the cliff as a tragedy strikes down on Sakura and her classmates and teacher. Leaving Sakura in deaths hands. Will Sasuke be too late to tell her that he's sorry and that he loves her so much and it was a mistake with Ino? Why does the loner Gaara try to save Sakura from the bus freak accident? Please R&R!

_Too Late_

_Regret loosing her to death_

_Life and death relies on a deadly pull of tug-o-war_

_Her fragile body sways_

_As the bus gets broken_

_Like her heart_

_Bodies fly everywhere_

_Death is awaiting _

_Collecting the souls that appears_

_Too late to apologize_

_Too late to say goodbye_

_(Sakura's POV)_

_Everything was so wonderful , my life , my parents and my wonderful boyfriend Sasuke. Sasuke treated me like a princess , all of his friends loved me and my friend Ino. We were so popular everyone envied us. I was in love with this life style I was living. It took my mind off of my problems that I refuse to speak of. It's in my closet and it's going to stay there for a long time._

_Than my world came crashing down! My roof over my happy ending caved in. I was living a dream , on my prom night I caught my best friend Ino and my boyfriend in the back of his car making out! I felt my heart get ripped out of my body. It felt like I didn't even know who I was anymore. How could they do this to me? Have they ever heard of loyalty? _

_Sasuke saw me and my tears. He just stopped kissing Ino as our eyes locked eyes. I felt my time stop I couldn't breathe or think. Why was this happening to me? Then Ino turned around and gave me a cold stare she went to touch Sasuke but her shrugged her off and went to get out of the car. I ran off before he could even have a start to catch up with me._

_Why did I have to let that asshole into my life! I was in love with him. He told me he would always be there for me. He never asked me for sex or anything. (Guess I know why now) Ino's such a backstabbing bitch! I feel my mascara running mixing with my tears. _

_Now here I am sitting on the bus going to Kohona for a school trip. I don't know why we have to go today though the roads are rocky and icy. The tires whistling on the ice. Making a screeching sound. The bus was very cold to. I jumped out of my seat every time we hit a rock. _

_I sat in the back of the old yellow school bus. Ino and Sasuke were sitting a few seats in front of me , taunting my heart. Sasuke would glance back at me every now and than. I refuse to look at him though. I will not let my heart get more damaged. _

_My friend from kindergarten Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata were sitting together. Naruto had his arm over Hinata's shoulder. Her face was a glowing red. She's always been shy. She was the sweetest girl in the world though._

_When Naruto found out what Sasuke has done to me , he lashed out on him. Calling Sasuke everything that I wish I could. Naruto was very protective of me. I knew that much , when he saw Ino he let her have a piece of his mind to._

_Hinata gave me a sympathetic look noticing I was by myself in the back of the bus. I gave her a smile faking I was okay. She knew I was lying but she didn't put me out on the spot. Mostly because there was a large distant in our seat arrangements. _

_In one seat in front of me was Gaara. He was by himself to. He was always the loner in our class. There is so many rumors that I once believed. Like how he stabbed his principle in his old school. He did juvie and on and on. _

_I try to stay my distance from him , we don't have a problem we just don't know each other. Were in different worlds. Too different. It's funny how I'm starting to become like him. Alone , quite and bitter. Well if he is bitter. He has a hard face with flaming red hair and emerald eyes. He is truly gorgeous. _

_In front of Gaara was Shikamaru and his sister Temari. They were dating secretly. I know cause that night at prom before my heart got stomped on I saw them kissing on the dance floor. They were cute together. I would of never of guessed. Badass Temari with super generous genius Shikamaru. They may have been so different but they were so cute together. It's like a puzzle piece it doesn't look like it would fit but it does._

_Than in the front was Tenten and her boyfriend Neji , I don't really like them. They were always more of Ino and Sasuke's friends. Neji is Hinata's cousin and Tenten she is in Ino's clique. She always been nice to me. I know she has a reputation for talking behind people's backs._

_Kiba got into trouble so he's sitting with Mr. Hataki. A.K.A. my English teacher Kakashi. I laughed inside my head. Kiba is always getting into trouble. That's what he lives for! He brought his dog on the bus. Akamaru. Kiba and I are semi -close. When he found out that Sasuke was a cheating bastard , (They were never friends) He asked me if I was okay. _

_Shino was across from Kakashi and Kiba , he was known as the quite bug boy. I know you may think he may be a mega nerd and ugly and disgusting , but he's actually a really good friend of mine. He's really smart and he's cute. I wouldn't ever date him but he's one of my good friends. There wouldn't be no reason to hate him. He's amazing friend with a quite personality. _

_I looked out the window I saw the crystal snows hit the window. Making a fog on the windows I press my finders to the cold glass. Drawing designs on the window one of a broken heart._

"_Hey Sakura!" Naruto traveled to the seat across from me. His blue eyes crossed the broken heart on the frosty window. I gave him a smile , while I quickly wiped the heart away with my hand._

"_Hi Naruto." I gave him a small smile as I hugged myself._

"_Are you cold Sakura , if you are I can give you my jacket. I know you have one on and all but it's kind of thin." I shrugged it off glancing at my black plain jacket. I waved the offer off._

"_No thank you I'm fine really!" I gave him a huge smile , Naruto gave me one of his 'I know you too well looks' I laughed and he went back to the Hinata waiting for him._

_I was shaking a little. I rubbed my hands together. My teeth were chattering loudly. Gaara glanced at me and quirked his eye brow. I didn't say anything I just turned to the window with sweats running down the window. _

_A jacket got flown my way. I glanced at the red jacket that was a winter coat. I glanced at the person who has thrown it to me. Gaara he didn't smile or glare at me._

"_Thank you." That's all that could come out of my lips. I glanced at Sasuke he was glaring daggers at Gaara. I felt myself blush a little. _

"_Hn." Gaara nodded and he turned around. He didn't say anything else to me. He just turned on his music on his ipod._

_(Normal POV)_

_Sakura laid on the window , the coldness went to her head giving her a headache. It's dark out and the ice storm has gotten worse than it was before. The bus was shaking. No one thought anything about it. They thought it was just the bus going threw the storm in the safest way it could._

"_I'm so happy that we are going on this together baby!" Ino grabbed Sasuke's arm and snuggled her face into his skin. Sasuke didn't say anything he just stiffened. He glanced at Sakura and she had Gaara's jacket on and her knees close to her chest. Her eyes were closed , her face had a troubled expression painted on._

"_Why are you staring at her?" Ino tried to hide the jealousy in her voice. Her hands balled into a fist. She glared at the pink headed girl. Sasuke glared at Sakura than looked at Ino and shrugged._

"_Just seeing what everyone is up to." Sasuke's voice was unsure if that was a good of enough answer for Ino. She bashed her eye lashes and grabbed his face softly. "I'm the only girl you need to worry about babe." Sasuke had to try not to roll his eyes. _

_Sasuke missed Sakura so much. It wasn't the same without her. Ino could never replace Sakura. He screwed up badly but a part of him was still in love with her. He loved everything about her. He didn't know why he had to cheat on her with her fake best friend that is now his girlfriend who he sleeps with everyday._

_One thing was for sure to Sasuke though , Ino wasn't no Sakura. Ino maybe the curvy blonde with the baby blue eyes every girl dreamed about but her personality was too fake for him. If she wasn't popular he would drop her but he doesn't want to be alone._

_Then there was Sakura the girl who was born with pink hair that is now to her shoulders. She's been having her hair in a bun lately. She use to always wear it down but since their break up she's been to depressed to do anything lately. Her eyes are green with a shine to them. _

_Sasuke thought he was in love with Ino at one point. He noticed how she always stared at him and they got along so well. (Not as well as him and Sakura) At first Ino was all he could think about. Her long legs , her hair that was always in a perfect pony-tail. Her eyes that you could get lost in if she used the cards right. That's when he finally got her._

_That night at prom when Sakura saw Sasuke and Ino make out in his car , that's when Sasuke knew it was wrong. He chased after her but he gave up. He wasn't man enough to say sorry. So he settled for Ino. She was ecstatic about him choosing her.(Which really it was Sakura who chosen.)_

_Sasuke sighed in regret. He glanced at Sakura one last time before he grabbed Ino by her shoulders and pressed her tight to his body._

_Gaara was staring at the passing trees out of the window. His thoughts traveled to Sakura. He never really knew her or anything. He heard what happen with her and Sasuke. He didn't really care about the douche but no girl deserved that. _

_At first Gaara thought that Sakura was a prep with no clue about anything. Like her use-to-be friend Ino. He thought that they were fake bitches with no life. That all they do is shop and party. He judged her pretty harshly._

_His insights changed when he saw the other side of Sakura. When Sasuke and her broke up she started to dress like herself. Not some Barbie doll. They only talked like once and that was after they broke up. Sakura asked him if she could borrow a pen. Gaara being Gaara nodded and handed her a pen. She smiled kindly at him. He was waiting for her to snicker with her friends. Her smile was genuine._

_Gaara saw her at the animal shelter a couple of times volunteering. He was shocked at this , she seemed like a pristine girl. Gaara started to wonder if there was a mean bone in her body or he was just insulting her by cover and not by book._

"_Sasuke." Gaara raised a eyebrow and turned around. He saw Sakura sleeping. She had a tear in the corner of her eye forming. _

'_She must be dreaming of that dirt bag.' Gaara thought to himself._

_That was the last thought that entered Gaara's mind. The bus took a turn for the worse. The bus has glided over ice and swerving all over the road. The driving was having a hard time trying to control the bus._

_Hinata , Ino , Tenten , Naruto , Sasuke , and Neji were screaming holding onto one another. The bus crashed into a side of a bridge. The bus was tipping on the end of the bridge._

_Tenten's head slammed into the window. Her head had a bloody gash by her eye. The blood was drizzling down her cheek. Tears were forming in her eyes._

"_Oh my god!" Tenten sobbed. Neji rubbed her shoulders , even when he was shaking himself. _

"_No one move!" Kakashi ordered , he looked at the bus driver , he was unconscious. "Fuck!" Kakashi hissed under his breath._

_Sakura woken from her sleep , she could feel the bus tipping more and more. Her heart was beating incredibly fast. She couldn't move. She glanced at everyone's frightened faces. She dig her nails into the skin of her arms. She was on the part of the bus that was dangling on the edge of the bridge. _

_Kakashi slowly walked to the drivers part and opened up the door. Everyone went to jump up and get off the bus. Kakashi made a hand signal to tell them to stop. They all did. He grabbed his cell to see if there was any signal out here. Of course there wasn't._

_Ino and Sasuke were the first ones to get off the bus. When they jumped off Ino gripped Sasuke in a tight hug. He stiffened. Sakura was at the back of the bus. The dangerous part of the bus. If she moves it could make the bus tip more._

"_Sakura." Sasuke whispered praying to god that she would be okay and that she would be safe. Ino looked at him glaring at him , but she didn't say anything. She just gripped herself trying to keep herself from shaking._

_Naruto , Hinata , Shikamaru , and Temari were the next ones to get off the bus. They were holding each other shaking and worrying about the others._

"_Sakura's still on the bus!" Naruto cried , he couldn't be patient he wanted Sakura to be okay. He was going to go back into the bus but Hinata held him back crying._

"_Gaara's on the bus too." Temari screamed trying to go back onto the bus as well. Shikamaru held her close to him. "If you scream or walk back on the bus it will fall. Let Kakashi do his job he knows what he is doing." Temari cried into his shoulder._

_On the bus was Gaara , Sakura , Kakashi , Tenten , Neji , Shino , and Kiba were still on the bus. They had to balance the bus if they were going to get out alive._

"_Sakura , I need you to carefully step out of your seat and slowly come to the top of the bus." Sakura nodded , she took a shaky breath. She glanced at Gaara , he was silent. He was calm for a scary situation. He had his fingers nit together and had them pressed to his lips. He was shaking from the cold. _

_Sakura carefully took off his jacket and gave it to him. He didn't take it so she just dropped it into his seat._

"_Come on Sakura we don't got all day!" Kakashi yelled , which caused the bus to move more towards the edge. Sakura felt like she was going to pass out. She felt sick to her stomach. _

_She saw headlights coming from outside the bus. "Kakashi there is a car coming!" Before they could make a next move the car slammed into the bus. Pushing it off the bridge. Sakura felt a pair of arms hold her. Gaara. _

_The force caused Tenten's head to slammed into the glass causing her to eject out of the bus. Blood was all over that seat Tenten was once in._

_When the bus crashed it caused the bus to flip on it's side. Sakura was unconscious. Gaara still had her in his arms , but her head was bleeding pretty badly. Gaara started to shake. He limply gathered Sakura into his arms._

_Gaara looked at the bus , he was pretty sure most of his class mates who were on the bus was dead. He saw Kakashi half in the bus half out. His torso bloody._

_Neji was on the floor , his neck was most likely broken from the way he has hit the bus. His head was dangling to the left. The spine bone was sticking out some._

_Shino was laying in his seat. He screamed out in pain. He couldn't move. He put his hand on his leg that was covered in warm blood. There was a cut on his forehead._

"_Sakura." Gaara's voice was scratchy he put his hand on her cheek. She had cuts all on her. Gaara did too. He had a gash in his arm. He took his jacket and covered Sakura in it. _

"_Sakura , Gaara!" Temari and Sasuke , and Naruto yelled. Sasuke was flipping out. Ino went to grab him but he threw her on the grown. She looked at him stunned. Her blue eyes had tears in them. They were stringing down her face. _

"_Why do you care what happens to Sakura! You were the one who left her!" Ino pointed at Sasuke accusing him with her eyes._

"_Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at her._

"_Shut the fuck up I got signal , I'm calling 911!" Naruto hissed at everyone. "Hello yes there was a bus crash! Yes it's pretty bad. The bus went off a bridge. No there was no water under the bridge. Yes. It's on highway 394. Okay thanks hurry up!" Naruto broke down in tears. Hinata held him , she was crying too._

_Gaara walked up with Sakura in his hands bridal style. Her head was hanging back , her hair swaying with every step Gaara took. He sat her down softly and put his finger tips on her pulse. She was still breathing but faintly. _

_Gaara was stroking her hair. He was still calm about the situation. Temari went up to him and gave him a grip hug._

"_Is there any survivors?" Hinata asked._

"_Shino is but he can't move. If he's still alive that is." Everyone was silent sadness came across them. Their friends were dead._

"_I'll take care of Sakura now." Sasuke went to push Gaara away but Gaara swatted his hand away._

"_Don't you fucking touch me!" Gaara hissed at him. Sasuke just glared at him but didn't say anything and walked back to the group._

_~Ten minutes later~_

_The ambulance took Gaara , Shino , and Sakura to the hospital. Gaara and Sakura were in the same ambulance. He was holding Sakura's hand. She had a mask on her face. _

"_Her Oxygen is dropping!" The ambulance guy said as he got the charger out pressing it to her chest. Gaara was scared. He didn't want her to die. _

"_Clear." They did it again. _

"_Oh god what if Sakura dies? I didn't even say sorry or that I'm still in love with her!" Sasuke chocked on his tears. Ino glared up at him from place on the ground she was sitting. She had tears of her own. She felt just as guilty as Sasuke._

"_Shut up! She will be fine!" Ino hissed at Sasuke. Everyone told them to shut up and they did. They were still waiting for the other ambulance to pick them up._

_(Sakura's POV)_

_I don't really remember what has happened. Everything was fuzzy. I remember the bus crashing and that is about it. _

_I look around the hospital room , and Gaara was in the chair. He saw me awake and he gave me a grin. _

"_Hi." Was all my voice could mumble out. _

"_Hey." His voice was deep but calm. Like it was on the bus. He wrapped his arms around me when the bus was about to crash. Why?_

"_Is everyone okay?" I asked thinking about everyone else who was on the bus. Gaara walked over to me and held my hand._

"_Sakura.. Kakashi , Tenten , Neji , and Kiba are dead. I'm sorry and Shino's in the room next to you. He only has a broken leg." I felt tears swell in my eyes. Gaara leaned down and pressed his lips to my cheek. He was stroking my hair._

_Tears were falling from my eyes. I felt such hurt. Kiba my friend was dead! My mentor and everyone else. I was sobbing and Gaara wouldn't let go of me. He was telling me it was going to be okay and that he would be there for me._

"_You saved me. You grabbed me and protected me and saved me why?." I managed to say._

"_How could I not?" Gaara's eyes were sincere. I grabbed is hand and gave it a weak squeeze. _

"_So what all is wrong with me?" I looked up at him. His eyes gave me a gentle feeling. He wasn't at all what I thought of him. _

"_You have a concussion , and minor cuts and a few broken ribs so don't move around so much. They want to keep you over night so they know for sure that you are okay._

"_Am I interrupting?" Sasuke and Ino came in. Ino looked uneasy seeing me. Sasuke was glaring at Gaara's fingers intertwined with mine. Gaara glared right back at him. Ino went to put her hand on Sasuke's arm but she shrugged her off._

"_Yes.." I cut Gaara off. He gave me a puzzled look._

"_What do you want Sasuke?" I asked him coldly. _

"_I want to talk to you… Alone." Gaara was about to protest but I nodded to Sasuke. Gaara glared at him than looked at me hurt._

"_It will be fine Gaara I promise." I took his head and kissed him on the lips. It shocked him cause he stiffened but he kissed me back. Than he walked out of the room. Ino was still lingering next to Sasuke he glared at Ino and she put her hand on her hip._

"_Just cause she almost died doesn't mean I have to walk on egg shells for her!" Ino snapped. I glared at her. How could this bitch be so ignorant!_

"_Just get out!" Sasuke forcefully pushed her out of the room. When he did he sighed and walked over to me. I glared at him._

"_So how are you?" He asked me. I gave a emotionless laugh and shrugged._

"_Good! I just love to sit in a hospital bed , just finding out my classmates and teacher are dead. Hmm What about you?" I glared at him._

"_I see you and Gaara are getting a little to close." The words came out of Sasuke's mouth like venom. I rolled my eyes at him._

"_What jealous?" He shook his head no and I gave out another cold laugh._

"_I'm sorry Sakura. I've made a mistake. I love you and I want you back. Please." I glared at him. I didn't say anything. I felt my blood boil. He has some fucking nerve._

"_Fuck you." Was all I said. I was trying to control my temper. He was pushing his fucking luck._

"_Sakura , I thought I was in love with Ino. I was wrong , I'm truly sorry. Will you please let us start over. I'll treat you right. I'll never do this again I promise." His eyes were begging._

"_It's too late , Sasuke. You fucked my best friend! You cheated on me with my best friend! How could you be so evil! I loved you with everything I had and you tossed it all away. One point I would of love to take you back but now I saw your true colors and I don't want you back…Ever!" I felt my heart racing. Pain was coming from everywhere._

"_When the crash happen I thought I did loose you! Jesus Christ I was so scared!" I didn't say anything for a while. I didn't know what to say. He was making it so hard not to punch him in the face._

"_Get out!" I screamed , he didn't move so I threw the hospital remote at his head. He dodged it with his eyes grown wide._

_He got up and left and just in time for Gaara to come back in here. He looked at the broken remote and looked at me. I smiled at him cheekily. _

"_He makes my temper flare." Gaara chuckled and grabbed my hand again. I scooted over to the bed some so he could lay with me. His arm went under my back and landed resting on my hip. He was drawing smooth circles in my skin. I moaned , his hands on my skin felt so good. _

"_That feels really good." I mumbled sleepily. Gaara chuckled and kissed my forehead._

"_Woah! Gaara is holding Sakura!" Naruto came bursting into my room , With Hinata , Shikamaru , and Temari. I rolled my eyes and hid into Gaara's shoulder._

"_Nice to see you Sakura , I'm glad you and my brother are alive and breathing." Temari gave me a smile but than glared at Gaara. "Even when my brother wouldn't get off the bus cause he was worried about you." Gaara gave Temari a glare then kissed my head._

"_I couldn't let her die." Was all Gaara said._

"_So you two are?" Hinata asked in question. I looked at Gaara questioningly._

"_Sakura , will you go out with me?" I nodded and kissed him on the lips._

"_Sasuke told me you attacked him with a remote?" Naruto tried not to laugh. I nodded and everyone gave an uneasy chuckle._

"_Kakashi would of loved that." Naruto slipped out. No one said anything. I felt like crying again. _

"_Yes he would of. He's looking down on us now though." Hinata said in a gentle loving way. _

"_I heard Sasuke asked to take you back. Out of curiosity why didn't you?" Shikamaru asked me eying Gaara._

"_Cause it's too late." Was all I said. They all nodded and dropped the subject. Shikamaru and Temari left they were going to help with the family contact and funeral arrangements._

"_I'm happy you didn't take that no good dickless son of a mother fucking bitch back!" Naruto cheered. I gave him a mean look for using that language. Than I laughed at him and nodded my head._

"_Me too , what he did really hurt me and it's too late to ever love him for his true colors that he has hidden from me. For all I care he can be with Ino and stay the hell out of my life for good." Gaara kissed my temple and rubbed my hip._

"_Well me and Hinata will leave you love birds alone we got to get going!" Naruto gave me a kiss on the forehead and a hug. He patted Gaara's back. Then Hinata gave Gaara a wave and me a kiss on the cheek._

"_Get well Sakura." Was all they said._

"_Gaara?" I asked him he glanced at me than nodded to show he was listening. "Why did you give me your jacket and what changed , when did you start to notice me?" I asked him. _

"_When I saw your true colors." I looked at him slightly tilting my head._

"_What do you mean?" I asked him._

"_When Sasuke broke your heart I saw the real you. Not the you , you wanted everyone to see. That made me notice you. You weren't the bitch I always imagine you to be." I looked at him like I was hurt than I laughed. "For the jacket I couldn't let you freeze and I have a high tolerance for the cold." I smiled and kissed him._

"_Do you think the others are watching down on us?" I asked him of the ones I love and my peers. Kakashi was like a dad to me and Kiba my semi-friend. _

"_Yes." Was all he said as he kissed my lips. We stayed in silence , it felt nice. There was nothing wrong with this. I was in Gaara's arms and he was holding me. I found my peace. With Gaara , my heart was no longer broken. My eyes got heavy and for once after the Sasuke break up I could sleep with no trouble._

_For Sasuke and I it was too late._

_For Gaara and I it was only the beginning._

_The End_

_How was it? Please review and tell me what you think? I'm going to make more of these stories. I love opinions and please tell me what parts were the strongest. I hope you enjoyed the story! I may write a sequel if I get enough reviews (:_


End file.
